Star Trek Half: Movie Edition!
by ocramed
Summary: This is a sequel to "Star Trek Half", which deals with the events depicted in the movie version of the franchise...


**Star Trek Half: Movie Edition! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Star Trek" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover/fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story strictly deals with the characters of both "Ranma ½" and from the Star Trek Franchise.**

* * *

**Part 1: "The Motion Picture!" (I)**

* * *

It has been nearly three years since the end of the historic five-year voyage of the Constitution-class starship USS Enterprise, registry number NCC-1701, which brought about fame to both ship and its crew. However, in spite of the being offered a promotion and a position at Starfleet Command by Commander-in-Chief Admiral Nogura, Ranma Saotome had the good sense to not accept the offer, preferring command of the Enterprise to that of a desk job. For one, Ranma felt that his five years as a starship commander was not enough to fulfill his desire to log as many hours of field work as he possibly can, and, for another, he still had cold feet about settling down with his long-time beau Akane Tendo, although, he did fulfill his promise to marry her after completing his five-year mission. However, in spite of his father's wishes, Ranma refused to retire from Starfleet, since doing so would mean having to carry on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts full time. In the end, Ranma chose to remain in Starfleet, with the caveat that he would still get a promotion while supervising the refit of his ship, leaving the promotion and teaching of the school's martial arts program to his wife…

"Commodore Saotome, welcome back," said Captain William Decker, as the "First Officer" greeted Ranma and Chief Engineer Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, as they arrive via one of the docking ports.

Ranma winced at being called by his new rank. The last time anyone was referred to by that rank was killed by some alien weapon-of-mass-destruction, or had put him through a court martial. However, Admiral Nogura convinced Ranma to accept the promotion since the Enterprise was officially designated as Starfleet's flagship by the Federation council, who wanted a flag officer to command the Enterprise. Thus, after deciding between retiring from Starfleet or not, Ranma reluctantly accepted the promotion…

"Thanks," Ranma said with a frown.

"Sir?"

"Uh, it's nothing," Ranma said dismissively. "I'm still recovering from my debriefing with Admiral Nogura, and, well…"

"Ah, say no more," Decker said with a knowing smile. He knew that dealing with the likes of Nogura always left those dealing with the Commander-in-Chief traumatized for some reason…

"I better get on the transporters," Scotty said. "The last thing we want is someone using them without them being calibrated properly. Excuse me…"

"So, I take it that Starfleet Command has given us the reason why we are to ship out early?" Decker asked.

"They did, I'm afraid," Ranma said, as he and Decker walked down the corridor towards one of the turbo lifts. "Scotty told me that the warp core won't be ready for at least another 72 hours."

"Well, we might not be able to have warp capabilities for next three days, but all other ship operations are on point," Decker said.

"I'm glad because we launch in twelve hours."

"TWELVE hours? It's that bad?"

"Maybe worse, according to the analysis," Ranma said with a sigh, as he stopped at one of the turbo lifts, which automatically opened up for him. "As soon as the command crew is on board, I want to have a brief staff meeting, before we assemble the crew in the Recreation Hall. Everyone will need to know what to expect, considering that we're in a hurry to get underway."

"Understood," Decker said with a nod.

"Good," Ranma said, as he stepped inside the turbo lift. "Carry on."

With that, the turbo lift closes.

"Hmmm," Decker mused, before heading towards Engineering, to see if he could assist Scotty's staff in getting the warp core calibrated. Decker's background was in engineering, specifically warp dynamics, before getting on the command track, which he did so in the memory of his late father, Commodore Matthew Decker, the commander of the USS Constitution, registry NCC-1700, previously the flagship of Starfleet. The late Starfleet officer, who was also the father of Ranma's executive officer, died while trying to stop the same alien WMD that Ranma and his crew had ultimately stopped. Decker hopes to assume command of the Enterprise, once Ranma has completed his second tour as starship commander…

Later, after a transporter accident that cost the lives of two of his senior officers, Ranma has his meeting with his senior staff.

"Everyone," Ranma said, as he sits down in his seat within the Conference Room on Deck 2. "I've asked Starfleet Command for latitude in securing replacements for the Chief Medical and Chief Science Officers positions."

"Do you know when the replacements will arrive?" Decker asked. He felt guilty for not having the transporters ready when they should have been…"

"Well, I had to call in some favors, that's for sure," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. "The replacement for CMO will arrive in a few hours, although he's not going to be happy for having his commission reactivated…"

Pause.

"In the mean time, what is the status of our preparations?" Ranma said, as he turned towards Lt. Commander Nyota Uhura.

"We still have more crewmembers checking in, although, right now, we are relying upon the shuttles until the transporters are…fixed," Uhura said uncomfortably. "And our CMO has yet to check in, of course."

"Alright," Ranma said with a nod. "Sulu?"

"Everything is green-lit on my end," Lt. Commander Sulu replied. "I'm assisting Scotty on the warp drive problem."

"Cool. Chekov?"

"We have a full complement of photon torpedoes," Lt. Commander Chekov said. "I'm still not convinced that we should main-lining the phaser banks to the warp drive."

"Why not?" Decker said. "Having the phaser banks arranged in such a manner allows for a greater efficiency rating."

"Yes, but if anything happens to the engines, we might not have access to them."

"Do nae worry about the engines, laddie," Scotty said emphatically. "They will be reliable

Afterwards, the entire crew is assembled in the Recreation Deck.

"Many of you are wondering why we are shipping out earlier than planned," Ranma said, as he addressed the crew. "Simply put, two days ago, Starfleet Command has learned of an alien entity of immense power, one that is on a direct course towards Sector 001: Earth."

Ranma watches for the crew's reaction before continuing his address.

"Although there are other starships within the fleet that could investigate the entity's intent, the Enterprise possesses the newest technologies that the Starfleet Command has made possible," Ranma continued. "It is my hope that with the new technologies, coupled with the experience and depth of collective skills that this ship's crew has to offer, we will learn the entity's purpose, and deal with it as appropriately as possible-"

Suddenly, a communications hail from Starfleet Command was sounded. Uhura had it patched all channels into the Recreation Hall, since she was down there with the rest of the crew.

"Uhura?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, sir," Uhura said, as she immediately went over to a nearby workstation to see what was going on…

"Sir, we have a live feed coming from one of our relay stations," Uhura said. "But…I'm getting a clear signal."

"Patch it on the main screen anyway," Ranma said.

BLIP!

"This is Outpost Epsilon IX, calling on an emergency frequency to Starfleet HQ!" said the station commander frantically. "We are in full contact with the alien entity-"

Pause.

"My god, the power this phenomenon is immense. We're sending you our data to you as quickly as possible-"

"Uhura?" Ranma said.

"I am attempting to clarify the signal, but the interference is too great to clean up," Uhura said frantically. "But I can patch directly into the outpost's surveillance systems to-."

"Do it," Ranma said grimly.

"Yes, sir," Uhura said with a nod.

In short order, the crew of the USS Enterprise sees that the alien entity is bombarding the listening outpost with highly charged energy of an unknown type. In mere minutes, Epsilon IX disappears into the 'cloud' that was obviously hiding the alien entity that was within.

"My god," Decker said.

"Viewer, off," Ranma said. When Uhura hesitated, Ranma turns towards his communications officer.

"Nyota?"

"Um, sorry," Uhura said, as she severs the link.

Ranma scans the faces of his crew. At least a third was newly assigned to his ship. No, their ship…

"We launch in six hours," Ranma said. "Use that time wisely. Dismiss."

With that, Ranma turns away, followed by his command crew.

"You think we have a chance against that thing?" Chekov said to Sulu, as they followed Ranma and Decker out of the Recreation Hall.

"Let's just hope that at the center of that thing, there is a woman that the commodore can seduce into submission," Sulu said jokingly, which warranted a smack on the arm by Uhura.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"You DO know that the commodore is married now, right?" Uhura said.

"That has not stopped the occasional alien lass before, now, has it?" Scotty said.

"Humph."

An hour later, Ranma greets his new navigation officer…

"Welcome aboard, Lt. Ilia," Ranma said warmly with a smile. "I…wished that I could welcome you under better circumstances and all…"

"Of course," said the bald beauty, as she smiled warmly. "You needed a replacement for the position of Navigator."

"Um, yes. And, according to your file, you are Deltan."

"Yes, as your First Officer is well aware of," Ilia said, as she turned towards Decker.

"Yes, I was stationed on her home planet some time ago, as part of my stint as a liaison officer within the Federation Diplomatic Corps," Decker said.

"I suppose that being on Delta IV poised some challenges for you, 'Number One'," Ranma said, referring Decker as a designation to his position aboard the Enterprise...

"It was, but, thankfully, Lt. Ilia was there to shepherd me through the experience of being a non-Deltan amongst the Deltans," Decker said.

"I see…"

"Sir, as it is required, I have taken the Oath of Celibacy that is required for my kind, in order to serve in Starfleet," Ilia said.

"Understood," Ranma replied with a nod.

"As a personal aside, I have to say that it is an honor to serve someone of your illustrious career…and exploits."

"Oh?"

"There have been stories about your 'social exploits' that has some amongst the intelligentsia on Delta IV wondering if one of your ancestors is Deltan, considering that you are not green-skinned like the Orions."

"…What?"

"Sir, Lt. Ilia is joking, of course," Decker said with a smile.

Ranma sees the twinkle in Ilia's eyes, as well as her smile.

"Ah," Ranma said with a nod. "I have forgotten that Deltan humor tend to be…subtle."

"My people like to diversify our collective reputations beyond being known as 'sexual hedonists', which is why our skills in sciences and mathematics are just as impressive as the Vulcan's."

"Ah. Well, then I welcome you contributions to this ship, then-"

"Sir, we have a situation in Transporter One that requires your…personal attention," Uhura said, as she turned to face Ranma.

"Alright," Ranma said sigh, as he turned towards Decker. "You have the Bridge…"

"Trouble, sir?" Decker asked.

"Probably not, especially since I know who the person is, and how much of a hypochondriac he's become of late…"

"Ronnie, I'm not beaming up to the ship!" said a familiar voice on a secured communications line in the main transporter room.

"Doc, I had cut you some slack for not attending the REQUIRED staff meeting today, as well as the crew debriefing," Ranma said, as he gives Transporter Chief Janice Rand the look of exasperation, who gave a shrug in return.

"But I heard there was a transporter accident this morning!"

"I know, and that has been fixed since then. Look, you're the last one to return to the ship, and we can't get underway if I don't have my CMO…"

Pause.

"Or do you want me to give your job to Dr. Chapel?"

"Fine, but if something happens to me, I'll be sure to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"You don't even believe in ghost-!"

A short beam over later, Dr. Leonard H. "Bones" McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise, appears.

"Humph," Dr. McCoy said, as he checks himself out. "I don't see anything missing…"

"Dr. McCoy, you're fine," Rand said. "I made sure that the every molecule of your body has been safely transported over to the Enterprise."

"I'll be the judge of THAT," Dr. McCoy said, as he stepped off the transporter pad to face Ranma. "We all know that I could be facing some sort of psychosis, thanks to that blasted machine."

"Doc, some people think you already have a bout of psychosis, long before now," Ranma said.

"Then why keep me around?" Dr. McCoy said. "I like having my downtime, semi-teaching at Starfleet Medical."

"I keep you around because you're one of the best physicians in Starfleet," Ranma said. "And what's with the beard, anyway?"

"Eh, with all this celebrity surrounding this ship, I needed a disguise," Dr. McCoy said, as he scratched his beard. "But don't worry, it'll be shaved to meet standard guidelines for Starfleet's dress code soon enough."

"Personally, I don't care," Ranma said with a shrug. "I'm just glad that you're back, old friend."

"Humph," Dr. McCoy said, as he turned to leave the transporter room. He then turned back towards Ranma.

"You weren't serious about replacing me with Christine, were you?"

"Oh, come on, Doc. Would I REALLY replace someone like you so easily?"

"Yes, yes you would."

"Ye of little faith…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: The goal of this story is to set up Ranma's adventures, where he experiences the events depicted in TMP, WOK, SFS, TVH, FF and TUC, which would then transition into GEN, FC, INS and NEM (where Ranma would take over as captain of the Enterprise-E, from FC onward), and then into ST09 and STiD. Also, I want to know how much of the Nerima Wrecking Crew I should include into this story. An example of this would be if one of Ranma's rivals was Ranma's "Khan". Let me know what you think (I like to plan this stuff in advance if possible). Later...**


End file.
